The not so normal highschool drama
by blackrose2301
Summary: Sakura Haruno, an adopted lonely child which has an wicked grandmother and three feioncees. One of them is THE Sasuke Uchiha which seem to be an blood-sucking maniac, or did she imagione that?
1. The dream

A real Highschool not-so-normal drama

Blackrose2301: A real Sasusaku and maybe more saku pairings fic.

Disclamer: If I would own Naruto, Orochimaru would be killed, and Sasukes, Naruto's and Sakura's life wouldn't be sooooo fucked up.

* * *

"That weird dream has came again Alfie."

I whispered shortly.

"Sakura-Hime, it won't last long."

My good old friend and my guardian Alfie comforted me.

"Nothing does last long, except the pain and the suffering."

I said. I was never actually fond of life, being a heiress and living a "normal" life wasn't fun.

My parents died a long time ago, I had earned all the money by myself. Even tho I have an large forhead, my brain is larger, or atleast it's what it seems to be.

The cold wind is playing with my hair, I am heading towards a "hounted" town.

I don't belive that vampires live.

They are just our imagination.

"We are here." Said my driver. I got out of the limo and got into my new home.

It's an huuuuge yellow mansion. Across the streat is an beautifel bigger blue mansion.

"Who lives tere?"

I asked, the soft breeze on my skin was making my day better. I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself to you. Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno, I was adopted by the Harunos and they all died except for me and my "Sisster" Which lives with me. She is in the Mansion putting on her make up.

I am allready engaged, yeah, I have three fiancees. I have to choose one. One of my fiancees is from the Hyuuga family, ona from the Famouse Uzumaki kingdom, and the third from the Uchiha kingdom.

Uzumaki's and Uchihas are good friends. My sister thinks that it's unfair that I get to be engaged to them, not her. But I don't know why, but my "parents" did choose me.

"Why are you staring at my house? Are you another fucking fangirl?"

Someone asked me.

"Naah. This is your home? Oh it seems that I was right."

I said with my devilish smirk.

"You were righ about what??"

The raven-haired guy asked me.

"That this mansion was a fucking mental hospital" (I know that this wasn't something, but atleast pretend it was.)

He just looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Sakura Haruno, never at your service and not so sure that it was nice to meet you"

I smiled with my infamous fake smile.

He smirked. His eyes flickered with an red light.

"So this is my fiancee?"

He asked, I was shocked.

"You are THE Sasuke Uchiha?"

I asked him.

"Yeah so?"

"I thought THE Sasuke Uchiha was incredibly hot!"

I yelled, he just 'hn'ed and got into his house.

**You gotta admit that he's hot**

_Shut up! I can't belive that you're a part of me_

**I can't belive it too. Still, I know that you want him.**

_No I don't!!!! He's a freaking egoist :PPP_

**Sakura loves sasuke, Sakura Looooves Sasuke**

"AAAARGH!"

I yelled, my Inner was seriously freaking me out! I went into my room which was full of books, video games and some HighTech things.

My large closet was empty. I took my iPod and got out. I listened to metallicy while I was riding my bike.

I found an Interesting-looking forest. The beautifel leaves were in my hair an on my clothes when I finally came out. There was a Huge Sakura tree. I left my bike next to the tree and climbed on it. The beautifel summer breeze and sakura-leaves floating were just the thing I needed. I watched the twilight. Suddenly I heard someone screaming in the forest.

I saw blood.

An beautifel midnight-haired girl was lying down on the ground.

I was shocked. Blood was everywhere, and the girl looked like she was sleeping. I tryied to find her puls.... No pulse, but she was breathing! How come? I really don't know.

"She'll be ok."

I turned around, there was he, THE Sasuke Uchiha standing infront of her wit BLOOD dripping from his mouth.

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???"

I yelled at the maniac.

"She's like me, she just told me to drink her blood so that noone else will get hurt."

He said. I had an sudden panic attack. I grabbed her neck, and some kind of an green light started coming out froom my hands.

"What the fuck?"

I asked, but I saw that the wound was healing, so I continued.

"U-Uh, Sasuke-kun... Mmmhm, you took too much."

The girl mumbled. I felt her eyes on my neck.

"I need.... Mmmmhm..."

She licked her lips.

"Blood."

She looked at me with an devestaded look.

"Get away from me!"

She yelled.

"So Vampires do live."

I told myself.

"No they don't"

I looked at him.

"Hn (yeah, you should know that.)"

He replyed. I understood it.

"Aaaaaaa (I don't belive in myths or anything like that)."

"Hnnnn ( so you understand the 'hn' language.)"

"Hn n n (If you can call it a language.)

The girl looked at us with a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look

"Nothing, just hnning Hina-chan."

He said (Oh sorry, lot's of OOC-ness).

"You 2 together?" I asked them becouse they looked like they're preety close.

"Wha-Naah! He's my cousin." She said and gave me her hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Sakura Haruno."

I said silently. I looked on my watch and reolized that I was pretty late.

"Oh FUCK! SEE YA!"

I yelled, jumped on my bike and went home.

"Where the fuck have you been???"

My siss yelled at me for an whole hour.

"Sorry, sorry Izumi, there won't be a next time."

Izumi smiled at me, Her floating golden hair was beautifel, and so was she. I was jealous of her, mostly everything was about her. My friends were all around her, the guys I liked loved her and all that. But it was mostly years ago, now I got the egagment thing so I reolized that she really wasn't the center of the world. She sometimes was a little bitchy, but mostly she was acting like a mother to me.

I jumped in my bed and fell asleep, and I dreamt of him. Sasuke, the somehow mysteryous guy which knows the 'hn' language. His onyx eyes which sometimes flickered with red light... And the red blood falling from his pale lips. The worst thing ist that I WANTED that blood, nonono, I NEEDED IT!

I dreamt of him whispering 'you are one of us' In my ear, than the cold wind like "that night", and a cold distant voice calling me "Ssssakura Nobaaara"

Who is Nobara? I asked myself. I woke up my sister and said that I'm going to the public library.

"That night" Was ten years ago, when I wa only seven years old.

I went into the public library and searched for the "Nobara" girl... And nothing.

As I walked towards my home.

"Oh, Sakura!!"

I heard a female voice.

"Hn (what?)"

I turned around.

"Don't 'hn' me! It's me! Your grandma!"

I looked at her, yeah she looked like my grandma. Than I smiled and hugged her tight.

Tsunade was my biological grandmother, but she still refused to tell me anything about my past. As we were shopping for my school supplies, I was thinking of diffrent kinds of things, like about my mild-depression. I always was too rational, always seeing everything as a path to sucsses and... I was really smart. But still... Not smart enough to figure out my past.

"Sakura, this school is a bit diffrent from your old school."

I looked at Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Here... Well how can I tell you... You're a nonexistant VamWitch."

"I'm a Wha-?"

The state of shock I was in was there becouse I couldn't belive that my grandma belives in fairy tales. She was my only relative and she was really seriouse... But... This must be a joke!

* * *

blackrose2301:how do you like it???

Naruto: Where am I?????

blackrose2301: Wait dobe! You'll come later, and don't worry, you'll have fangirls.

Naruto: yippe!!!


	2. The day when we dyied

The Day when we dyied

Blackrose2301: Well we have a sad one here, Really good chapter I think... I'm actually surprised 'cause I updated so soon. Sasuke you know what you have to do :PP-

Sasuke: Ok, hn. She dosen't own Naruto, if she did I wouldn't be... What???? What did you write here??? I wasn't raped by Orochimaru.

blackrose2301: Do you want me to put Orochimaru in this story?

Orochimaru: Sasuke, ready for round 3001?

Sasuke: OH SHIT! SAKURAAA HELP MEEEEEEE!!!

blackrose2301:Good work Oro, but still, you won't be in the story.

at this chapter I'll be changing P.O.V'S (POINT'S OF VIEVS) so everytime you get --- it'll be a change form sakura's to none or the other way.

* * *

Sakura was looking at her grandmother in a clear state of shock, her usually big beautiful emerald eyes were now wide open and round like plates, or, erm, Lee's eyes.

"Sorry Sakura, this is what I needed to tell you."

Tsunade's soft motherly voice broke the silence.  
"I know that you don't belive me, and you don't need to, but as your grandmother I needed to tell you."

Tsunade's arms held Sakura's. Her gaze was piercing and Sakura saw pictures of a blonde girl playing with fire, holding it and petting it without getting hurt.

"I'm a wondetcin witch, I control fire and I have telepathy powers, just like healing powers."

Tsunade said looking in her grandaughters emerald eyes.

She suddenly dissapeared while Sakura was standing alone in disbelief.

Sakura ran home and locked her door.

She went on her computer and googled " nonexistant VampWitch"

It showed about some ancient clans and some random prophecys. She didn't find anything usefull.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tomorrow

The soft sunlight woke me up. I thought that everything yesterday was I dream. It should be, but it seems it isn't.

I'm packing my bag and looking at some strange book's

On one of them was writing "Magic", on another "elemental control"

I took my bag and dressed myself. I'll get my uniform today at school. In the kitchen my cook- Aruna was making omlette with strawberries. I love that! I ate it quickly and ran in the limo.

"Sorry princess, but today you're going to take the BMW."

I looked at my friend and servant, Alfred.

"I know that I'm a princess, but why do I have to drive such an expensive car? Shuldn't we donate thet money to some charity or something?"

I asked, I really didn't like waisting money, and buying cars is waisting money.

"I see that you are very kind, but you must."

I sighted and drove myself to school. On the way I saw a girl with blonde hair which had problems with walking to school.

I opened my window and asked her is she headed to "Prophecy" highschool, she said yes, I said that I'm headed that way and asked her does she want to ride with me, she agreed and came in.

"Wow, this is sooooooo nice of you! What's your name?"

She asked, she was so excited over nothing. I didn't know that it was so unusual to offer a ride to school if you're going there.

"Sakura Haruno."

I said,

"And you?"

"W-Wait?? You are the adopted Sakura Haruno??? The Witch?"

I sighted.

"Yeah, I really don't belive in fairy tailes tho."

I mumbled.

She just looked at me and smiled.

"Well belive me, you'll belive in them when you enter my school."

And so it was.

The school gates were heavy, and they opened slowly, while my car was entering the parking lot, the ground began to change.

I entered the school, It was big and strange. I saw... Teachers flying, kids playing with elements, reading someones minds out loud.

"This is my hall. You'll be here becouse you're an ordinary witch."

I opened my mouth, but the words didn't come out. I entered a room on which was had a signe "the principal's office".

I entered the room and saw pictures moving, ghousts screaming and laughing and a black haired female at the desk.

"Hello, I am Sakura Haruno, I'm the new student."

I said, the girl looked at me.

"Sorry, the only Sakura I have is Sakura Nobara."

"W-What???"  
I asked, I remembered the voice which was caling me "Ssssssakura Nobara" and it seems that Nobara is the surname, not name.

"May I call my grandmother, Tsunade."

The girl looked at me and grinned. 

"Tsunade-sama!!! This girl clames to be your grandoughter!"

The girl yelled. My grandmother came out of a small room and smiled.

"Oh, Sakura, I forgot to tell you. You know that you're adopted? Well Nobara is your real surname."  
She grinned.

"Sorry Sakura-hime, this is your scheuldue, and your uniform and your map. I'm Shizune. You are in the "Twilight zone" class, so just look at your map, yell "The Twilight zone" and you should be there, but first change into your uniform."

I looked at my grandmother.

"Just yell change and you'll be in your uniform."

I went to the bathroom and yelled "Change", I was in my uniform. It was a short black skirt, tight shirt and a red coat with green on the inside. I looked at my map and yelled "The Twilight zone", I sudenlly found myself in a classroom.

"Sorry for beying late, I'm the new student."

The teacher looked at me, he hat grey hair and some marks on his face.

"I'm Jiraya, your now and on sensei. And what's your name missy?"

He looked at me... No he looked at my c-cup breasts.

"S-Sakura N-Nobara."

He starled on my name, Nobara.

I felt 100 eyes on my back and shivered. I looked at my class. In the middle, where everyone wanted to sit, was Sasuke Uchiha.

I looked away.

"Well sit next to your fiancee's, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga and, uh, Sasuke Uchiha!"

They stood up and I sitted in the middle. We studyied Black and white Magic. The diffrence and the risks of using black or white magic.

"Well class, now tell us your powers!"

Jiraya-sensei smiled.

"I can summon Toads and control earth."

He said, sudenlly Sasuke stud up .  
"Well it's kinda trubelsome to say it infront of everyone and it would take alot of time, becouse some of us, not including me, don't know their powers yet."

He looked at me, I didn't blush, I just looked away.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll just cancle it, so next time class."

The school bell rang and we got up.

"Yellow Saku-chan!"

A blonde hugged me tightly.

"Don't you remember me??? Naruto, your beest friend from the past!"

I looked at him and smiled. He is as cute as always, but still annoying as hell. Yeah I do remember him, my only friend which liked me for who I am, not becouse of Izumi.

"Yeah I remember you Naruto. So you're my feiancee, huh?"

He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I always liked you Sakura-chan!!! This is my chance."

I blushed, I never knew that he liked me. This was something new for me. This was the first time in my life that I blushed. Well there's a first time for everything.

"Just yell Elemental Control, Saku-chan!"

He said, yelled elemental control and dissapeared. I did the same thing. I was ina huge classrom with rooms fore every element, Naruto was in the 7th room, "For wind-earth-light controlers (you have to control with all elements from the above)"

I don't think that I can control any of the elements so I got in a room which had a "Find out what's your element" signe.

I came in, there was a silver haired sensei with a mask covering half of his face.

"H-Hello, I'm Sakura Nobara-"

I mumbled, I never was over-confident.  
"Oh, I see, I am Kakashi Hatake, Kaka-sensei for you."

I looked at his eye.

"Which element is mine?"

He looked at me.

"You're from the Nobara clan, right?"

"Yeah."

I whispered softly, not so sure that it's true.

"Weell, you're a VampWitch, so you need to figure your elements by yourself, but the Nobara clan has fire, lightning AND earth element, so that's your element for sure, so now go to your classroom Sakura-hime".

I looked at him, he grinned. I got into the classroom. There was Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun, Neji is my third feioncee.

The class was boring. The rest of the day was boring so I decided to skip classes. As I was hiding under a spell of invisabilety which I found in a book I found a Sakura tree.

* * *

Sasuke is running. Skipping classes on the first ha? 'She's a total moron! It's just an opening for my fan-girls! And they really do want to see her dead!'

He thought while running. Suddenly he saw Sakura sitting on a Sakura tree. The pink petals falling on Sakura's beautiful pale face. The whole scene was beautiful. Sakura's sleeping face was a face of an angel.

The petals started burning down while Sakura was crying, water, earth, wind, fire, lightning, energy, light, dark and even Amaterasu was going out of her body. A pale figure came infront of Sasuke, her crying face and dark hair floating around her.

"Please take care of my daughter, she's in brave danger becouse she's THE chosen one. Please Sasuke Uchiha, I beg you."

She said and dissapeared.

"Sakura..."

He whispered softly, no one could here him.

"The chosen one?"

He fell on his knees.  
"How couldn't I... I can't..."

He said as he remembered "the day", The day when he first met Sakura, the day he heard her scilent cryies, the day when he and Sakura... Dyied. 


End file.
